


My phone is dead for a couple of hours, and so am I.

by orphan_account



Series: Laurens wouldn't wait for it! [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mystery, Normal Life, Secrets, Slice of Life, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Unrequited Love, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John finally gets back home, just to find a bunch of messages that probably wont let him sleep.





	My phone is dead for a couple of hours, and so am I.

**Author's Note:**

> please read the series, so you can understand what is happening here, thanks!

"Well, think, Think, THINK" John was now laying on his back, munching the clovers around him, still unaware of the time, especially on that dark place that wouldn't let him guess the hour of the day by the sun position. In that place it could always be just early morning all the time. At least he hoped so, he didn't wanted to get up, to get home, to go on. Because he felt lost, that's why he needed to think, Think, THINK. 

But he wasn't the thinking type. Alexander was. Both of them made such a great team! He felt funny, he wanted Alex to help him get Alex back. "Dumb, don't try to get him back, respect his decision". But he was unsure that Alex had rejected him because he didn't wanted him in that way. He remembered the night before, when he let himself be impulsive and say everything that he's always wanted to say. Alex's face was mute, he didn't take his eyes from John, not even blinked, just stood there, and then almost crying he said

> \- I need some time alone, Okay?- and basically run. John couldn't ask him anything else, but something in that stare told him something that Alex just wasn't able to formulate at that moment.

"What do you want, Laurens?", he imagined in Alex's voice. "That you weren't so proud". Because indeed, Alexander had been proud, but John didn't make it easy for him either, much less when he was aware that shouting "HAMILTON!" in that angry tone would just reopen an unhealed wound which only he knew about, that unless Alex had also told Jefferson about it. "Don't get angry again", John wished he wasn't so violent and so anxious, what a bad combination. He moved on the grass so he lays on his left shoulder and hugged his knees. "Thanks God nobody is around, it would be a funny image...some kid in a fetal position, eating clovers in the verge of crying". He stood up quickly as he pictured himself like that, "How pathetic, this is not a tragedy, you're just confused, go home and figure things out". He did.

Leaving that nightmarish place has never been so satisfying.

As he arrived, the first thing he did was to check his phone, but it had run out of battery, so he charged it. In the meanwhile, he went to the bathroom and saw the clock. "5:58 a.m. So I took my good time on Trevol Trial, Uh?". Exhausted, he cleaned his hair from some leaves and dirt that made their way through it; after trying very hard he realized that a shower was the only solution. He put the hot water on full. John used to do that when he was feeling down. He liked the smell of his shampoo, it was a baby's brand, but it was cheaper than the others, so he didn't care. As he finished, he looked at the fuzzy reflection on the misted mirror, so he cleared it with a towel. Sadly, his reflection still looked fussy. While looking at himself, he saw his hair reaching his armpits; he wanted to cut it, but he hadn't yet, because, and oh he was so stupid, he liked when Alex combed it with his fingers. At the feeling, his urge for a cut grew eager. On his way to the room, in search of some clothing, he found out how tired he felt, so he decided to wear just a shirt and boxers, Laurens definitely wasn't in the mood for going to the university today, "And running into Alex? Or worse, Jefferson? Yeah, no thank you". He remembered his phone and turned it on. The first message he opened was Hercules'

> "11:49 p.m. Ham wont come home, is he staying at your place?."
> 
> "11:49 p.m. Wont take my calls. U were with him right??"

So Alex didn't get back to home... The other messages weren't better:

> "12:11 a.m. Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Alex left me a voicemail saying that he's not coming home, but"
> 
> "12:11 a.m. But his voice sounded a bit funny. R u at the bar?

That was all that Herc had sent to him. He should call him, but first he wanted to see the other messages, some from an unknown number:

> "1:37 a.m. Heyy!!! Alex is with me."
> 
> "1:38 a.m. He wanted me to text u n' I was like, Surely not, but then he looked so angry, and well, here I am."
> 
> "1:38 a.m. Hehe, Laurens, also tell Mulligan that he's staying with me."

"Who the fuck is this?" Obviously John knew, but he didn't want to believe that Alexander could be so childish to make Jefferson text him just to provoke him.  "Hamilton had to be drunk to do this to me". John felt angry, sad, and also...betrayed. Alex knew how much he disagreed about his relationship with Jefferson, and after that night he knew exactly why. Alex also reopened some wounds; off course, knowing Alex, he's the kind that always returns the hit.

But never the kind that betrays. John felt sick, "How could he do that?" said out loud, voice cracking, knuckles white. "I had to hurt him really bad for him responding that way", He said with a little voice, eyes red, knees on the floor. He really had done some mess, and he didn't wanted to let those tears fall, oh no, that would mean that he is admin defeat, right? All he could remember was his dad telling him not to cry, that it is just a waste of time, that you had to act now. He stired up his face with his hands and sat on the bed. Laurens still had some messages to read. Peggy wrote to him:

> "10:23 p.m. Remember, the presentation is tomorrow, please don't forget the USB! And thank you so much!".

Right, the 11:00 a.m. class. He and Peggy had been working on a presentation for her class of Histoembryology I. Peggy needed to pass this subject, or else she would lose this term. She specifically told him:

> -Hey John, I saw that Biology and Medicine get to share this class- she said while pointing it out on the piece of paper she was showing him.
> 
> -...Histoembryology?- John asked.
> 
> -...Yas, that thing, so...I really need some help with this presentation and since you're so good on biology and stuff, I wanted to know if, well, if is nor much of a problem...-. She started to mumble so John had to cut her,
> 
> -Sure, is okay. Send me the USB and I'll help filling in whatever wholes I see- John wanted to be nice to her, she was just a freshman...freshwoman? And even though he was just one semester ahead of her, he thought it would be nice to get some help when you're new and lost.

So, he had to go to the U anyway. At least now it seem very unlikely to find Alex there, after all he was maybe dealing with a hangover, so that was a plus. It was 6:15 a.m. He could get some sleep and then go. He crawled into the cold blankets, and while he waited for them to get warm, he checked the last message on his phone, it was a voicemail from...well, from the unknown number. He just deleted it, he really needed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, there's probably lots of defects on this, I hadn't had the time to edit it, surely tomorow.  
> Tell me if you liked it! (Also if you don't)  
> :0)) Double chin face says good night, imma sleepy.


End file.
